


A Bit of a Thing

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's always had a bit of a thing for white cotton briefs. He puts it down to too much jerking off to the underwear section of the Sears catalogue during his formative years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Thing

John's always had a bit of a thing for white cotton briefs. He puts it down to too much jerking off to the underwear section of the Sears catalogue during his formative years.

Rodney's not as fit as those models. His belly hangs over the waistband, but his package is big enough, and getting bigger as John mouths it, sliding his hands around to cup Rodney's ass. The cotton smells a bit like sweat and a lot like _crotch_ and John breathes in deep, making a pleased sound at the back of his throat.

He licks along the length of Rodney's dick, hard and angled over towards his left hip, straining against the fabric. Rodney's breath hitches in a sort of half-laugh as he says, "Just take them off, jeez," and tightens his grip on John's hair.

"You love it."

"No, _you_ love i- oh. Okay, that's..." He trails off as John sucks hard on the head of his dick, the cotton wet through with spit and precome. "You may have a po-"

John pulls back long enough to glance up and say, "Shut up," and then he's back to sucking, one hand cupping Rodney's balls, giving them a squeeze before sliding along the shaft. He works his other hand inside Rodney's shorts, teasing along his crack.

Rodney groans and spreads his legs as wide as the pants around his thighs will allow, and his head thumps back against the wall as John works one finger in. John's got his forehead against Rodney's belly and he can feel him tense up, can feel Rodney's balls tighten in his hand and his hole clench around his finger.

"I'm gon-" Rodney's so close he's practically shaking. "Not in my-"

"Come on," John murmurs, "come _on_," and Rodney stiffens, creaming his shorts like...well, like John jerking off to the Sears catalogue. John can taste jizz through the soaked fabric, can feel the warmth against his lips.

Grinning, he sits back on his heels. Rodney takes a long, shuddering breath, then makes a face and pulls up his pants. "I'm going to start going commando from now on."

John's grin widens. "You say that every time."


End file.
